Big Bang (ability)
uses Big Bang on the party in Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection.]] Big Bang ( ; or ) is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is usually related to Zeromus, and therefore appears as an enemy ability and a summon ability. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Big Bang is the ultimate ability of Zeromus (2D and 3D). Big Bang inflicts massive damage to all party members and inflicts Sap. Zeromus uses it as his opening move and several more times throughout the battle. The superboss in the ''Advance version, Zeromus EG, opens with this move. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Big Bang is used by Zeromus after being resurrected as Zeromus's Malice by the Mysterious Girl. He uses it during the Lunarian chapter as his final attack, which then shows to destroy the Crystal Palace. Final Fantasy X-2 Big Bang is used only by the optional boss, Paragon. The ability deals massive non-elemental damage to all members of the opposing party. Final Fantasy XII Zeromus uses Big Bang as his ultimate summon ability. The attack is a Gravity attack and the damage is calculated by removing Zeromus's current HP from his maximum HP, and multiplying what is left by five. The max damage this can apply is 69,425, if Zeromus has a single HP left and is at level 99. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Noel Kreiss+ uses Big Bang after executing Meteor Javelin. After the fourth javelin, Noel generates one more javelin and throws it at his target. Upon contact, the javelin releases a cataclysmic explosion. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Zeromus uses Big Bang as its Scion's Wrath. The damage removed is equal to the user's current HP taken from its maximum. 50% chance of being successful. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Big Bang is used by the final form of Chaos. The attack inflicts major non-elemental damage to all members of the opposing party. After Chaos is defeated, he uses an upgraded version called Bigger Bang. ''Bravely Second Big Bang is used by Providence's second form when it revives one of its hands, dealing non-elemental damage to the party. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Big Bang is used by the final boss, Chaos Elgo. It is a powerful attack that deals non-elemental magic damage to the party. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy All the Bravest Big Bang is an enemy ability used by Zeromus during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery FFIV Big Bang.PNG|Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Big Bang.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FFIV iOs Big Bang.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). TAY Wii Big Bang.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP TAY Enemy Ability Big Bang.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FFX-2_OMG_BIG_BANG.png|''Final Fantasy X-2. FFXII Big Bang.PNG|Final Fantasy XII. FFXII Big Bang.png|Final Fantasy XII. FFTA2 Big Bang.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FF4HoL_Big_Bang.png|Big Bang in ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FF4HoL_Bigger_Bang.png|Bigger Bang in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFD Big Bang.PNG|''Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Big Bang PS.png|Premium Skill version in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Big Bang.png|Enemy version in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFATB Big Bang.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Big Bang.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Etymology Category:Non-elemental enemy abilities Category:Summon abilities